deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyaenodon
Across North America and Asia, there was a razor-toothed menace that roamed the plains. It had a guilltoine for a mouth, and could run at 35 miles per hour in no time at all. It's name was Hyenadon, and it was an absolutely terrible creature. Despite its small intellect, it easily gathered food with it's razor sharp teeth, gigantic head, and fast speed. Hunting things from small prehistoric camels to large hornless rhinoes, the Hyenadon had a strategy for every creature. However, as the climate changed, the prey became faster, and new predators came, the Hyenadon lacked the intelligence to adapt fast enough. The species died out around the late Oglicocene. Battle vs. venator and bestiarius (by Cfp3157) Today was an important day within the city of Rome. As citizens from all over the city walked to the imposing Coliseum, the bright shining sun shone harshly upon the two gladiators in the arena. Yet they waited as the closed gates, only some getting to glimpse the fight that was shown only to the most powerful in the city. This was not the main event, but it was still a gory and entertaining opening act. Those of higher status and nobility cheered as one of their favorite champions, Marellius Scipius, smacked his shield into the face of his victim. The fearful slave fell clumsily into the high grasses, watching his killer tower upon him. "Any last words, puny man?" The slave feebly held up the Gladius given to him, only for Marellius to smash him kneecap with a blow from his mighty club. As the victim screamed with the agony of a dying animal, Marellius turned away and screamed at the audience. "Are you not entertained?" The gladiator yelled in a fit of bloodlust, absorbing the cheering and yelling of the crowd. "Finish him! Make him suffer! Off with 'is head!" The shouts got louder, some even trying to spit on the fallen slave. Their saliva fell short from a long way, but their screams filled the Coliseum still. "What say you, my Caesar!" Marellius ordered, glaring at the emperor seated high above all. Marcus Aurelius, standing high before his subjects, pointed his thumb downward. The execution was swift and brutal. Listening to the uproar of the noblemen, Marellius smashed his club one final time into the slave's head, breaking his skull with ease. "Marellius! Marellius!" The cheers for their gladiator soared through the empty Coliseum. As a few men dragged the slave's rotten corpse off of the battlefield and Marellius walked away as champion, two more men walked out onto the field as the spectators were finally allowed in for this special, one-time event. The rumors had it, the mysterious trading partners of the East had found one of the last of it's ancient creatures. A time before man itself, this beast apparently came from. The two Venators stood atop a rock outcrop specialy built into the Colesium dramatically, their spears jabbed into the dirt for now. The spectators seated and watched as the gates into the arena slowly opened, revealing a monster of a creature; The Hyaenodon. The beast snarled, it's small brain attempting to comprehend the situation presented to it. Looking around it, the Hyaenodon saw the Venators watching him, assessing their prey. The crowd cheered on the beast, the noise deafening to the beast's ears. The Hyaenodon felt nothing but pain, and that pain quickly turned to anger. In a matter of seconds, the Hyaenodon charged at the Venators. Taken surprised by the Hyaenodon's stunningly fast recovery, the Bestarius managed to crack his whip at the beast before it headbutted him, sending him flying into the custom water hole built into the Colesium. The Venator made a hasty thrust, managing to scrape the Hyaenodon's leg before retreating to avoid another crippling swing of the beast's gigantic head. The Bestarius rose from the stunning blow, watching his partner and the Hyaenodon circle each other. Hefting his spear in hand, the Bestarius chages forward and thrusts his spear forward. The Hyaenodon backs away, before snapping it's jaws forward. The shaft crumples to pieces, leaving the Bestarius with nothing more than broken stick. As the Hyaenodon leaps forward for the final blow, the Venator quickly throws his net over the Hyaenodon. A hushness swarmed through the crowd as the beast shrugged it's shoulders to no avail, desperately attempting to throw off the boundary placed upon him. The Venator, smiling cockily, walks up to the trapped creature. Kicking the Hyaenodon one time, the Venator victoriously thrust his spear into the animal's chest. The Coliseum erupted into cheers as the Hyaenodon gave a final, defiant roar. Blood sprouted from the wound profusely, and lay it's head down. The two gladiators shouted in victory, their prey bested and glory restored in Rome. Expert's Opinion The Venators ultimately triumphed over this gargantuan beast. While the Hyaenodon was the physically superior opponent, the tactical skills that the Venator's human brain gave him allowed him to defeat the narrow minded animal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:African Warriors